


Wanting

by TriniTea



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I hope you're not lactose intolerant 'cause this is pure cheese, Jason's Alive :'), M/M, Pining, Romeo + Juliet - Freeform, Song fic, Will Write for Steak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniTea/pseuds/TriniTea
Summary: "Trying to see, it's not goodbye"Turns out, it was goodbye. Or at least it seemed that way until Peter and Jason unexpectedly reunite at a public outdoor screening of Baz Lurhmann's 'Romeo + Juliet'.Based off of the Jonathan Reid Gealt song 'Wanting'.
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeywisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywisk/gifts).



> Long time, no see my dudes. I've realized that I haven't posted anything in nearly 2 years. I've become my greatest fear: a fanfiction writer that falls of the face of the Earth. I'm really sorry about it, school's been busy, the usual excuse.
> 
> But my dear friend CJ challenged me to write an 1,000 word fanfic every month for a year, and they'd treat me out to a fancy steak dinner as a reward. Feel free to drop by my inbox on Tumblr (trinitea-fics) and give me some requests! I'll will most likely write it for one of my months :)
> 
> Based on the song "Wanting"by Jonathan Reid Gealt. Canon divergence.
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter smiled tenderly, gripping Jason’s hands with reassurance as both of them fought back tears.

_ “Try to see, it’s not goodbye.” _

But turns out, maybe it was goodbye, or it at least feels like it.

The memory is a little fuzzy in his head, but Peter does remember the broad strokes; the rest of the school play went off without a hitch, Jason gave his valedictorian's speech, Lucas got a little too drunk during the after-party, they graduated and life went on. Peter went to Berkeley, Jason went to Notre Dame, the rest of the gang split across the country.

Peter hasn’t seen Jason in, what is it? God, five years now? He ran into Ivy and Lucas, but other than that he hasn’t seen anyone from St Cecelia’s since graduation. Peter will like Jason’s occasional Instagram post, or shoot him an annual “Happy Birthday!!” text, but he hasn’t seen him since waving ‘goodbye’ to him in the parking lot as they carried their belongings to their separate cars.

Since moving back to Massachusetts, life has been treating Peter better than when he left the state. He found his own place and a full-time job, and he’s not just a hermit hiding out in his apartment like his mother feared. Peter’s an active member of his community, volunteering at food banks, attending library programs, even finding a great LGBTQ+ friendly church and doing some counselling there. He’s basically living the dream, like all of those 20-something girls in those Netflix rom-coms (okay, minus the having Zac Efron or someone like that as his boyfriend).

So of course, when the city started doing movie screenings in the park, Peter was more excited than he honestly had the right to be. He mom was as, if not more, excited as he was. They came prepared, with the finest picnic blankets Costco has to offer, travel mugs of hot chocolate and Snuggies they ordered off of those TV infomercials. But halfway through  _ The Princess Bride _ , his mom realized that the mosquitoes liked her blood a little too much, so she called it quits. Needless to say, Peter doesn’t have a date for the next showing of Baz Lurhmann’s  _ Romeo + Juliet _ .

To the screening, Peter brings a Snuggie and a picnic blanket, but opps to buy a soda and peanut M&M from one of the event vendors.

It’s a picture perfect July evening with cloudless skies, seasonal summer temperatures and a slight breeze to keep cool. 

He is sitting, checking his emails on his phone, patiently waiting for the movie to start when he hears a voice. 

“Hey is something sitting-” the voice trails off as Peter looks up. The same face that he used to wake up to before going to morning Mass. The face that was just a memory is now right in front of him, and suddenly all of the feelings that came with those memories came back like a wave crashing against shore. 

“Jason!” a mixed tone of surprise and joy comes off of Peter’s lips. He stands up to face his former lov--friend. “How have you been? It’s been so long!” Peter’s arms jester awkwardly in front of him, not knowing if a hug would be appropriate. 

“I’m good!” Jason nods, his lips mirror the same smile that’s across Peter’s. “I was in town, visiting Nadia, but she got called to work, leaving me all by my lonesome. And who could pass up Shakespeare in the park, especially on such a beautiful evening?”

“You can join me if you want,” Peter proposes, “My date ditched me too.”

“You’re seeing someone?” Jason inquires.

“Oh god no! No, I mean my mom, my mom was supposed to come with me, that’s all,” Peter blurts out. He takes a breath to collect himself. “I’m just gonna sit down now. Feel free to join me, we can catch up.”

Jason laughs, “Okay,” as the pair takes a seat on the red-checkered picnic blanket.

“Romeo and Juliet, sure does bring back some memories huh?” Jason remarks as he leans back on his palms that are planted behind him.

Peter laughs, “You mean Sister Chantelle threatening to whoop our asses because we weren’t off book until a week before the show, except for me of course, I had all my lines memorized by spring break”

Jason smiles, shaking his head, “Oh god, I remember that, that was terrible. I remember Rory and Diane Lee skipping class just to go over their parts. And then there was you, with the Queen Mab speech down pat by the first week of rehearsals.”

“Remember how you made me stay up and recite lines with you!” Peter exclaims, “We were pulling all nighters, I almost failed our history final because of that. Not to mention that we had to run through it so many times, I had all of Juliet’s parts memorized.” 

Peter also remembers late nights spent standing on their bed, trying to help Jason with the balcony scene. He remembers this one time when Jason picked him up into his arms and spun him around their dorm room before dramatically dipping and kissing him. Of course, Peter doesn’t mention it to Jason.

Jason shrugs, “Well, you’re the one that told me to audition”

Peter gasps with exaggerated offence, “In my defence, it’s not my fault that you nailed the part and were the perfect Romeo.” Their gazes meet for a moment and Peter can’t quite bring himself to look away. To Peter it feels familiar, it feels warm and safe. Five years ago begins to feel like yesterday.

Jason breaks away, turning to look at the movie scene. “Um, I think the movie is starting,” he says in a hushed tone.

“Oh, yeah,” Peter whispers, turns himself towards the outdoor screen. He’s taken off aback by how flustered he sounds. 

This is going to be a long night.

.

.

.

As the movie continues, Peter’s eyes can’t help but wander towards the man sitting beside him. God, he never thought that he’d see him again, especially here and now. If he had known, he would have dressed nicer, not in the Pepto-Bismol pink Snuggie that this mom got him for Christmas. What is he saying? This isn’t a date and Peter doesn’t even know if Jason has feelings for him. It’s been years, why would Jason still have feelings for him?

But Jason looks good and he seems happy. Peter wonders if he’s been seeing any-- 

Shit.

Jason turns his head, meeting eyes with Peter. A nervous smile forms across Peter’s face. His mouth is dry, but he manages to spit out the words, “I really like your shirt, it sure does bring out the colour in your eyes,” so quickly, he doesn’t quite process what’s coming out of his mouth.

Peter has to physically stop himself from face-palming. His internal monologue is screaming at him, telling him how much of an idiot he is.

Then much to his surprise, Jason smiles. “Thanks,” but the way he says it is so sincere, without a drop of sarcasm, it only makes Peter’s heartbeat faster.

“And hey I really like your shoes, they sure do look like they make you comfortable,” Jason adds, which is compliant that is probably as stupid as what Peter said, but he says it so smoothly that Peter has to resist the urge to dunk his head in the park fountain.

“Thanks,” Peter says, all the while praying that under the cover of night Jason can’t see how flustered he is.

Jason flashes Peter a wink before turning back to the movie screen. Peter lets out the breath he was holding.

God, he feels like he’s fifteen again.

.

.

.

  
  


Jason tilts his bag of popcorn towards Peter as they watch Leonardo Dicaprio stare longingly at Claire Danes through the aquarium glass.

As Peter leans over, taking a handful of popcorn, he jokes, “Leonardo DiCaprio was my sexual awakening.”

Jason releases a soft chuckle, glancing at Peter out of the corner of his eye. “The piercing blue eyes and boyish charm? Yeah I get that.”

Peter bites the inside of his cheek.  _ Piercing blue eyes and boyish charm _ , yeah that totally doesn’t remind him of a certain someone. Not at all does it perfectly describe his first love, who is definitely not sitting beside him at this very moment.

  
  


Peter wraps himself even tighter in his Snuggie, wishing that God would be so gracious as to put him out of his misery.

He tries to focus on the movie, Baz Luhrman’s lavish sets and contemplate how Paul Rudd hasn’t aged. Instead, he finds himself fiddling with his hands on his lap, all the while the movie’s dialogue is going into one ear and right out the other.

But one voice does cut through; “If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss,” Peter turns to see Jason watching the screen, softly reciting the Shakespearean text. Jason glaces at Peter out of the corner of his eyes, the corners of his lips turning upwards.

Peter continues, “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss,”

Jason lightly snickers turning to face Peter, “Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”

“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,” his hand subconsciously inching closer to Jason’s along the picnic blanket. 

“O, then, dear saint,” Jason says, softly looking into Peter’s eyes, “let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.” Peter is holding his breath, trying to resist the urge to move closer to him and--

“Shush,” hisses a voice from behind them.

Both of them snap out of it, turning their heads towards the screen with snickers under their breaths. They quickly share a glance and warm smiles, which increases the temperature of Peter’s cheeks.

.

.

.

  
  


Peter tries to finish his soda as quietly as he can, as not to disturb the people around him. He should go and get some more, but he can’t move because his heart is pounding through the floor.

God, he’s absolutely pathetic, like terrible teen rom-com levels of pathetic.

Should he make the bold decision and be the first to make a move? Even though he is totally not in any kind of mental state to form coherent sentences.

Maybe he should really get that soda. Yeah, that would give him a moment to breathe, or possibly throw up, and get something with caffeine to ease his anxiety, like a coke, or a redbull.

Then he feels Jason’s weight shift beside him. Peter quickly glances to see that Jason has moved ever so closer to him, his hand brushing against Peter’s outer thigh. Peter freezes, Jason doesn’t move his hand.

Screw the soda.

.

.

.

The credits start rolling and Peter could hear his heart beating in his chest. After this, he and Jason will have to say goodbye again and Peter can’t go another five years without seeing him. He wants to say something, anything. Not even necessarily ask Jason on a date, but . . . Anyways, what’s the worst that could happen? That Jason politely turns him down? What does he have to lose? 

Peter takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, trying to give himself a mental pep-talk, before snapping his head towards Jason. “Let’s get coffee sometime,” they both blurt out at the same time as their eyes meet.

A heartbeat passes, before the two of them burst out into laughter, definitely disturbing the people around him.

When both of them manage to calm down, Peter proposes, “How about we grab some take-out and go back to my place?” It’s a bold move, but he’s feeling bold right now.

Jason grin smugly, “It’s a date then.”

A stupidly big grin appears on Peter’s face, “Yeah, I guess it’s a date.”


End file.
